The present disclosure relates to a terminal and a control method thereof.
Depending on whether a terminal can be moved, it is classified into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal. Again, the mobile/portable terminal is classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal, depending on whether a user can carry it personally.
As such a terminal has diversified functions, it is implemented with a multimedia player form having complex functions such as capturing pictures or videos, playing music or video files, playing games, or receiving broadcasts.
In order to support and advance the functions of such a terminal, improving structural parts and/or software parts may be in consideration.
In general, in the case of a personal computer (PC), the size of a monitor is relatively large, and the performance of a central processing unit (CPU) is relatively high, so that various functions may be performed. In order to efficiently control such various functions, the PC includes diverse input devices such as a keyboard or a mouse.
Due to the advent of a mobile/portable terminal having a relatively large display unit and a high-performance CPU such as a touch-based mobile phone, e-book reader, smart pad, and tablet PC without a keypad, the mobile/portable terminal may perform various functions.
However, since the mobile/portable terminal does not have an external input device such as a keyboard or a mouse in many cases, various techniques are in search in order to easily control various functions thereof.